


What A Dad

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: 39 and 40 with Jethrooo 39: “I’m not sick, I just love sniffling.” 40: “I hope you realize you’re not my dad.”





	What A Dad

Gibbs had made me come over to his house so he could take care of me as I got really sick but I never wanted to admit it.

“I’m not sick, I just love sniffling,” I said as Gibbs touched my forehead to see if I had a fever, which I probably did have.

“Yeah, yeah,” He said in response. “Get into bed.”

I raised an eyebrow at the sexual innuendo that could be taken as but as a response I got hit in the back of the head. Over the course of the day, Gibbs gave me soup, kept me trapped in a bed, and didn’t let work on any work.Though, I’m grateful as I got better.

“I hope you realize you’re not my dad,” I said slurping some more of the soup Gibbs handed to me.

“I know,” He said. “Doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you.”

“Awe, chucks. Thanks Gibbs,” I said, smiling while putting my soup down so I could reach for a hug from Gibbs and he thankfully gave me one back.


End file.
